Dark Obsession
by Silent Cobra
Summary: Wendy has since grown up, but her 2nd daughter, Alleya, is determined to make it to Neverland. This is the story of Peter, Jane, Alleya, and Hook. This is a battle that would change the face of NL and the world forever..rr UPDATED!
1. Alleya: The estranged one

I have combined the prologue and chapter one.  Makes it easier.  Disclaimers apply.

Prologue

Everyone knows the story of Peter Pan and the Darling children.  How Wendy was their mother and John and Michael were seemingly just along for the ride.  Everyone also knows how they fought the dreaded Captain James Hook, and won.  

Or did they?

Hook lies beaten, battered, and bruised next to the carcass of the she-crocodile.  He breathes, he lives.  He is not quite sure how, but he escaped the innards of the croc, and now lies in a mixture of his and her blood.

Smee will find him, and return him to the _Jolly Roger_, but he will forget one thing.  Hook's hook.

Wendy grows up and soon marries and has a daughter, Jane.  As Jane grows, Wendy longs for another babe to take the cradle.  So, she has Alleya.  But something will happen to her which causes much grief in the family.

Peter lives on in the dreams of boys and girls everywhere, but few rarely get to act on it.  This is the story of Peter, Jane, Alleya, and Hook.

This is a fight that would change the face of Neverland, and the world, forever.

**DARK OBSESSION**

Chapter One:  Alleya, the Estranged One

Jane was struggling to get to her mother's bed.  Robert, Jane's father and Wendy's husband held her back. 

"I want to see my sissy!" The little red head squealed.

"Let mommy catch her breath Jane!" Robert replied.

Wendy was propped onto many pillows.  A tiny baby was wrapped in white blankets, crying.

"Oh, Robert, look!"

Wendy held the baby out so Robert and Jane could look.  The baby girl started back at them, her periwinkle blue eyes piercing theirs.

"What's her name, Mommy?" Jane whispered as she prodded her little sister.

"Alleya, her name shall be Alleya."

Now, Wendy always knew that Peter would return again.  He usually did, unless he forgot some years, he was very forgetful.  But now she couldn't leave, she had children to take care of.  She wasn't sure how Peter would take it, and in all honesty, she wasn't sure she even cared.

After all, she had grown up.

Jane was ecstatic at having a little sister to take care of, and Wendy was happy that Jane was happy.  The first week after Alleya was born went normally, waking up in the middle of the night to feed her, changing diapers, all the good stuff with babies.

And then she started to cough.  At first, Wendy and Robert thought it was just a little cold; after all, Jane had gone through the same thing.  But it didn't get better.  It got progressively worse.

Wendy took her daughters to a small, family run clinic and allowed the doctor to take precious Alleya away from her for a moment.  They ran tests.

Alleya had a disease of the blood.  There was no cure that was known, and the only thing the doctor could tell Wendy was to make sure she was warm all the time.  He prescribed a tonic mixture for the girl to take, but she would have to take it for the rest of her life.

Wendy was devastated.  They returned home to tell Robert the news.  They moved Alleya's crib from Jane's room, the very room Wendy had had, and placed her in a small room with no windows.

Wendy felt as if she were placing her daughter in jail.

From that moment on, Jane hated Alleya with an intense, burning passion.  She took her parents, as well as Nana's attention away from herself.  And she HATED it.  And she **HATED **Alleya.

15 YEARS LATER

Alleya stared disdainfully at the black board.  She hated school, especially Mr. Conner, her teacher.  As he droned on, she felt something hit the back of her head.  She spun.  

Her sister sent her a lazy smile and then shot her hand into the air.

"Mr. Conner!  Alleya isn't paying attention to your lesson!"  Alleya narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Alleya!  How many times must I tell you!  You have detention young lady!  And you should wear a _girl's uniform."_

"Bite me, old man," she snarled under her breath.  She snapped the pencil she was holding in half.

Jane was Mr. Conner's assistant.  It was rumored the fiery red-head had a crush on the teacher.  Alleya glared at the wall, seething.  She felt something smack into her head again and she raised her hand.

"Excuse me Mr. Conner, but my sister Jane has a crush on you." She said it blandly, like it cost her nothing to say it.

"You little wretch!" Jane screamed.  She stood and stormed from the classroom.  

"I mean, come on!  You're eighteen, Jane, get a life!" Alleya shouted after her.

Mr. Conner walked up to her and slammed his hand down on her desk.  "Detention for a month, Alleya, and a letter home to your parents."

"Fine, do what you will with me."  She leaned back and stared at him.  God, how she hated that man.  The bell rang a few minutes later and her classmates stood and left.

"Have fun, Alleya," A girl called.

Alleya simple rolled her eyes.  She sat there and watched as the old man walked around and cleaned up his classroom.  Time passed, and she grew increasingly bored.  Finally, he looked up at her and dismissed her.

"Thank you, oh lord and mighty master," she muttered sarcastically as she left the room.  She walked over to her bike and unlocked it.  She climbed on and pedaled down the cobbled streets of London.  

She loved these times, when she was away from home (mainly her mother and sister) and when she was away from school.  She took her time returning home.  She hated the small room with no windows she was forced into.  She hated EVERYTHING about that room.

She stopped in front of her house.  She pushed her bike up next to the steps and walked in.  Wendy and Jane were on the couch, waiting for her.

"Jane told me what you did," Wendy began.

Alleya arched an eyebrow.  "That's nice; did she tell you what _she did?"_

"Don't blame your sister on your misbehaving!" Wendy snapped.  Alleya sighed.  There it was again, favoritism.

"I'll go to my room like a good little girl then." She snapped.  She grabbed a glass of water and stormed up the stairs.  She wrenched the door to her cell open and flung her bag on the bed. 

She locked her door and sat down at her desk.  She put the water next to her arm and pulled out the drawer.  She pulled out her journal, her quill, and her inkpot and began to write.

_Today, for I do not feel like writing the date:_

_I hate everything to do with my family.  My parents continually fight, my sister hates me (and I return the favor), and they always talk about…_

_Neverland._

_It is almost spring cleaning time, when Jane goes to Neverland in Mother's place.  But I fear she grows too old for that place.  She begins to not believe, as Mother has.  _

_I sometimes wonder if the real reason I am confined to this cell is because they don't want me to go.  Well, poop on them.  I grow tired of this life.  I want adventure, I want excitement._

_I will pack tonight, for tomorrow…_

_I GO TO NEVERLAND!_


	2. James Hook: Graceful Loser

AN:  Guys, I would really like to get reviews, they make me happy.  Standard disclaimers apply.  I own nothing (would simply LOVE to own Hook from the movie tho…)

Chapter Two:  James Hook; Graceful Loser

Now let us travel back in time a little, to just after the so called defeat of Captain James (Jas) Hook.  Of course, time is really nothing in Neverland.  For a minute in Neverland can seem like an eternity to the real world, the grown up world.

Hook fell into the mouth of the she-croc, and she was happy.  She finally had the man that tasted so good.  She growled contentedly and swam from the _Jolly Roger_.  

You should know that crocodiles can go on land as well water, and the she croc had a nest just off the beach.  She ambled onto the beach and walked slowly to the pile of dirt, leaves, and bones.

She lay next to it when she shuddered violently.  What was happening to her?

She roared in pain.  Her stomach was on fire!!  Was the man-beast poison?  She began to death-roll, trying desperately to stop the pain.  She roared again, and lay panting on the wet earth.

She moaned.  Why was this happening to her?  She felt as if she were about to split.  She rolled onto her back and roared in agony.

"ROOOOAAAARR-"  Her roar was soon joined by another.

"ARGHHHH!!"  Blood spilled over the sand.  The she-croc twitched, and died.

Her white underbelly began to move, as if something was trying desperately to escape.  A long line appeared down the center of her, and a hook shot through the cut.

James Hook spilled, climbed, and clamored from his captor's belly.  He tore frantically at his clothing, as they were burning with the after effect of stomach acid.  He finally wrenched his shirt off and then he unclipped the rigging for his hook and threw it aside.  

He collapsed in a puddle of blood, if it was his or the crocs, he couldn't be sure.  He was laying on something warm; something solid.  He glanced down.  Intestines, he was laying in her intestines.

"Well, that's nice." He muttered sarcastically.  His head dropped and he stared at the croc's nest.  Blood soaked into his black hair and his pale skin, turning it a pale red.  He lay next to the dying heat of the croc, and he felt the tears coming.

He was alone.  Everything was lost.  Peter (damn that boy) had won, he had won, and he had his Wendy.

Peter Pan was loved.  

And he, Captain James Hook, was old, and alone.

So he cried.  For grown men can cry and James had been in Neverland for so long, that he didn't even realize that he couldn't cry.

His salty tears trailed down his face and dropped into the blood.  They formed tiny pools of clear liquid in the wash of intense cherry red.  He closed his eyes, pushing more tears from his intense, beautiful, blue eyes.

He couldn't remember.  It had been so long since he had set foot in the real world that he could not remember what it was like.  He felt betrayed.  

After all, his mother had shut the window.  

Smee walked slowly through the forest, a torch held in front of him.  He was cold and alone (unless you count that damned parrot that was currently on his shoulder) and looking for the croc.  He had seen her come up near this beach, and he was determined to find her and let her finish him like she had his Captain.

He came to a clearing and stopped.  There she was, but she wasn't moving.

"Asleep, madam croc?" he whispered softly.  Then he heard what sounded like…crying?  Was the croc crying?  He walked around her overly large body and stopped dead.

"Captain?" Smee whispered in shock.  For Captain James Hook was lying in a puddle of blood (and thicker things), and he was crying his heart out.

James felt like giving up.  Maybe he should have just let the croc have her man-beast for dinner.  She had hunted him for years, just as he had hunted Peter.  He thought maybe he could drown himself in her blood.

It would be a fitting end for a man such as him.  He turned and buried his face in her cooling blood.  A fitting end, indeed.

"Captain?"

James' head snapped up.  He looked around, his eyes taking a minute to focus.

"Smee?"

"Aye, Smee's me, Cap', and you're alive?" Smee sounded unsure of himself.

"Unfortunately," Hook said dryly.  He dropped his head back into the blood.  "What are you doing here Smee?"

"Well, to tell ya the truth, Cap'n, I was going to let the she-croc finish me off as she did you."

"I killed her."

"I noticed," Smee said.  "Well, let's get you back to the _Jolly Roger the men will be very pleased to see you."_

Smee grabbed Hook under his arms and pulled him up.  He flung Hook's left arm over his shoulders and began to walk, literally dragging the blue-eyed man.

"I highly doubt that."

Hook lay in his cabin, staring at the overhead.  Smee was cleaning his face with a damp, yet very dirty, rag.

"Smee?"

"Yes, Cap'n?"

"Get out."

Smee dropped the rag and ran as fast as he could out of the cabin.  Hook sat up and looked around.  The ship was deteriorating around him.  He closed his eyes, briefly remembering when she had been at her full glory.

"Pirates can get lost as easily as boys, Pan," he muttered.  He stood shakily and stared at himself in the mirror.  Most of the blood had been washed from his skin and hair, and his periwinkle blue eyes stood out clearly in his face.

"Damn you, Peter Pan, for making me a loser," _Albeit a graceful one._  

Time passed until it came to nearly spring cleaning time.  Peter would soon leave for Jane, if he remembered, that is.

Peter and Tink sat in the tree home, watching the clouds.  "It's odd, Tink, now that everyone, including that old codfish, is gone, I'm bored."

Tink nodded in agreement.  They were bored.   Hook was dead.  Wendy and the lost boys were gone, and there was naught a thing to do on the whole island.    

Peter looked at the sky.  "Wonderful.  Time to go get Jane.  Finally, us and the new lost boys (for there are some here) can have a week with a mother!"

Tink growled and rolled her eyes.  Sometimes Peter was really quite a silly ass.

Hook's head rested on his desk, staring at the drawing on it.  He touched it briefly and then tore it to shreds.  His head flopped back down and a resounding THUNK followed.

The door opened.  "Sir, winter's here, Pan's left to get Jane."

"Who?"

"Jane, Cap'n, Red Handed Jill's…daughter."

"Oh, time is a very strange thing Smee, very, very strange."

AN 2:  Please, I'm begging you, review!  I don't care if you hate it I'll just use flames to roast me hotdogs.  


	3. Jane and Wendy's Folly

AN: This chapter is quite short.  Sorry.  And thanks for the reviews Jade, Yuki, and Serena, I really appreciate them.  

Chapter Three: Jane and Wendy's Folly

Jane waited impatiently in her bed.  She was clad in a simple nightdress and was excited, and sad.  This would be her last year going to Neverland with Peter, she was growing up, and she was forgetting how to fly.

She wrung her hands in her sheets and watched the window.  Soon, a golden light was seen flitting around near the tree just outside.  Her breath hitched.  He was here.

Peter Pan and his (quite common) fairy Tinker Bell flew in.  He grinned at her; he still had his first teeth.

"Jane!  I hope you have wonderful new stories to tell us!  Oh, it's so BORING with everything gone or dead.  Come on!"  Peter was bouncing in midair he was so excited to leave.  Jane stood up and walked gracefully to him.

"I'm ready now, Peter," she whispered.

"Not without me you don't!"

Alleya checked the time.  Now would be good.  She pulled her small sack to her and placed it across her shoulders.  She left her medicine on her desk and made one last check to make sure she had everything.  She did. 

She took the small dagger and slid it into the sheath that was around her waist.  She slowly opened the door and poked her head out, checking for her mother.  It was all clear.  

She tiptoed down the hallway to her sister's room and leaned against the door.  Her heart pounded erratically in her chest.  She crouched outside of her sister's room and waited, listening.

She heard a boy's voice, "Jane! I hope you have wonderful new stories to tell us!  Oh, it's so BORING with everything gone or dead!  Come on!"

Then her sister's voice, "I'm ready now Peter."

Alleya flung the door open and stepped into the room.

"Not without me you don't!"

Jane, Peter and Tink spun.  Peter looked at the girl in question.  She had long golden hair and intense periwinkle blue eyes.  She radiated anger.

"NO!  You little wretch!  I won't let you come!" Jane screamed.

"Who is she?" Peter asked.

"My little brat of a sister!  And she can't come!"

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Because I don't want her to, Peter!  She would ruin everything!"

"But-"

"No!  I will not allow it!"

Tink flew from Peter's shoulder and observed the new girl.  Alleya watched the fairy with polite disinterest and Tink immediately liked her.  She wasn't like her mother or sister.

Tink landed on Alleya's shoulder and looked at Peter.

"Tink wants her to come."

"NO!" Jane snarled.  "Don't let her come Peter, don't lead her to Neverland."

Tink leaned into Alleya's ear and began to whisper frantically.

"Tink said she'll lead me there if Pan won't."

"You can understand her?" Peter and Jane asked at the same time.  

"Yes, can't you Jane?"

Jane looked at her sister in anger.  Alleya nearly crowed with delight when she realized that Jane couldn't understand Tink.

Peter shrugged.  "Whatever."

Tink flew above Alleya and covered her with fairy dust.  Alleya smiled briefly at the fairy and then she lifted off the ground.  This was…there was no other word for it…cool.  She was flying!

All of Alleya's life she had heard her mother and sister trade stories of flying around with boy wonder Peter Pan and she was finally doing it!  Tink fluttered around her head, clearly enjoying herself.  Alleya shifted her knapsack and spun in midair.

"This is amazing," she whispered as she watched London speed by under her.  Soon, Jane and Peter flew up next to her.  Peter regarded her strangely, and Jane did her best to ignore her sister.

Tink led them up into the highest level of atmosphere and looked back at the three humans.  Peter, the boy who would never grow up, Jane, a girl much like Wendy that had (in Tink's opinion) finally become a woman, and Alleya, the pale, golden haired girl who would seemingly kill to get away from her sister.  Tink liked her.

She pointed ahead, the second star to the right and straight on til morning.  Alleya grinned, they were almost there.

Wendy walked slowly upstairs, a nightlight in her hands.  The house was quiet, and she carefully avoided Jane's room.  She knew what was in there; her lost childhood.  She tiptoed down to Alleya's room and knocked softly on the door.

"Alleya?  Are you asleep?"  She pushed the door open and looked around.  Alleya's medicine lay on the desk; she had never taken it.  Her dagger was gone, as was her knapsack.

"Alleya!  Alleya where are you?!" Wendy cried out.  She felt a chill run down her spine and she spun and ran to Jane's room.

She wrenched the door open and ran in.  The room was empty; the curtains were blowing merrily in the light nighttime breeze.

"No…" she ran to the window.  It would appear that the daughter she had been keeping from Neverland had finally escaped.

"NOOO!"

Peter and Jane veered toward the ground, landing near the Lost Boy's tree home.  Tink called out to Alleya, who had pulled ahead.

"You honestly think I want to spend time with my sister, when I came here to get away?" Alleya cried incredulously.  

Tink laughed and turned back down to Peter.  She landed on his shoulder.

"Where's the wretch?" Jane snapped.

Tink glared at the girl and began talking to Peter.

"Tink says she went on alone."

"Good, less I have to worry about her."

Alleya soon came to a large tree.  She landed lightly and sat down at its base.  She pulled her journal out of her knapsack and began to write.

_I have lost track of time here, so it is simply DAY ONE,_

_I am here, in Neverland!  Can you believe it!  It is wonderful!  I've never felt so healthy in my entire life.  I can move about freely as if nothing was holding me back.  I love it, I can simply not get enough of it._

_I am sitting at the base of a large tree as I write this, and it is nice to be free to write without someone (Jane) interfering with it.  She's off with Pan, but then again, she is so dependent on men that she may even try to seduce a little boy.  _

_Disgusting.___

_I hear something, I must go._

_~Alleya_

She quickly stuffed everything back into her sack and looked around.

"Well, tis an unusual find!  A human girl, alone, in the forest of the fairies!"

"Who's there?" Alleya called out; she slipped her dagger from its sheath.

"The name's Robin Goodfellow!"

AN:  I hope you keep enjoying this guys.  


	4. The Jolly Roger, dying ship

This chapter is a little…odd and VERY short, but it needs to be done, so yeah.  Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm glad you like it.  

And Saki, go check Shakespeare Midsummer's Night Dream.

Chapter Three: The _Jolly Roger; dying ship_

Now, we shall go back in time again.  Soon after the _Jolly Roger returned from London, she began to die.  Now, you are probably thinking, how can a ship die?  They are not animate objects!  But alas, she was dying.  In this short chapter, the pirate vessel _Jolly Roger_ is the center character, and she is out for revenge…_

The _Jolly Roger groaned.  She was a dying ship.  Not a single damned pirate aboard her cared about her general health.  She didn't know how long it had been since they had scrubbed the barnacles off her bottom.  Her wood was rotting, and to add insult to injury, that Pan boy had taken her flying!_

Ships are not, under any circumstances, meant for flying.  And she had done it, thanks to that cursed boy and his fairy friends.  

And even worse!  Her captain, perhaps that only man that cared for her well being, was dead.  That damned croc had finally gotten him.

She sailed about the waters of Neverland, the pirates half-heartedly steering her, but they mainly let the wind take her away.  She sailed and sailed, wanting to sink to the depths.

Suddenly, a pirate (she forgot which one, they all meld together after awhile) called out.  A boat was approaching!  Finally, something interesting was happening!

They dropped her anchor and waited.  She was interested, but not hopeful.  She could feel the ropes being dropped into the water and a person climbing up them.

"Hey, Smee, whatcha got there?" the black pirate asked softly.  Her interest perked.  Smee was the captain's first mate, so maybe he would care somewhat for her…

"It's the captain," Smee whispered softly.  The _Jolly Roger immediately went to attention.  He was alive?!_

The crew echoed her gasps of surprise.

"But how?" 

"He cut his way out of her, that she-croc nearly had him."  Smee lifted the limp form of the hookless Hook and carried him to the captain's quarters.

Smee dropped Hook onto the bunk.  He then busied himself by getting damp rags ready.  He then began to rub the captain's face down, cleaning the blood off him.

Hook's eyes flew open.  He glared at Smee but said nothing as he stared at the overhead (ceiling in a ship).  Smee continued to whip the blood out of James' hair.

Finally, he had had enough.

"Smee?"

"Yes, Cap'n?"

"Get out."  Smee dropped the rag and ran from the cabin as fast as he could.  James sat up and took stock of his cabin.  It didn't look like much was missing.  Good thing too, it'd just give him another reason to kill Pan.

He glanced at the rotting wood and grimaced.  "You were beautiful once…"

The_ Jolly Roger seemed to moan in reply.  "Perhaps one day, you will be beautiful again."_

He leaned against the bulkhead (wall) and slid down to the deck.  He put his head on his knees and stared into nothingness.  He then looked at his right arm.

"Damn that fool of a man!"

Smee had forgotten the rigging for his hook, as well as the hook.  So now all he had as a stump.  Hook felt torn between screaming and crying.  How could the man be so STUPID?  He slammed the stump of an arm against the bulkhead over and over again, his anger pouring out in a wordless scream.

The ship floated silently, carrying her troubled burden.  The pirates glanced up.  Storm clouds were rolling in.  The waters were growing rough.

Hook, oblivious to the changes in the weather moved to his desk.  He pulled out a drawing he had done some years back of Pan.  He stared at it, bile and hate rising in his throat.  He gave a muffled shriek and tore it to tiny shreds.  He held it in his teeth and tore it with his left hand.

His head dropped and hit the desk.  He closed his eyes, again wondering if he should have just let the croc have her way with him when the door opened.

"Sir, winter's here.  Pan's left to get Jane."

Jane?  Who was Jane?

"Who?"

"Jane, Cap'n, Red Handed Jill's…daughter."

_So, _Hook thought wickedly, _I was right Pan, you were replaced by…husband._

"Time is a very strange thing Smee, very, very strange."

Smee bobbed his head and left Hook in peace again.  He moved over to his bunk and dropped onto it.

"So, what do you think, _JR?"_

She groaned, her sides creaking with age.

"So be it, revenge it is."


	5. Robin Goodfellow, the Fairy's Fairy

AN: This is a VERY short chapter, sorry.  Thanks for all the reviews, sorry for the long wait.  Jane is the red head, Alleya is the golden haired one.  Puck and the fairies mentioned are mainly Shakespeare's.

Chapter Five: Robin Goodfellow, the Fairy's Fairy

Alleya looked around, her eyes darting ceaselessly.  "Show yourself!" she called.  A fairy landed on her knee.

"How now, human, wither wander you?" the fairy asked.  Alleya stared at the fairy.  He had short white-blond hair and a receding hair line.  Little horns poked from his head and his pants seemed to be made of red fur.  He had a set of pipes around his neck and a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Welcome to the realm of the Fairies!  I say girl, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was writing," Alleya said, replacing her dagger.

"You come in with Pan and the other one?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"What do ye mean?"

"The other girl is my sister.  We hate each other."

"Ah," Robin sat down and stared up at her.  "So, now that you're here, what do you plan on doing?"

Alleya smiled.  "Exploring every part of Neverland I can."

"Great, I'll come with you!" Robin said.  "Better yet, I'll be your tour guide!"  He snapped his fingers and a combo cover appeared on his head.

"Welcome to Puck's Neverland Tours.  Please follow me," he jumped into the air and flew off.  Alleya stood up and followed him.

"Puck?  I thought your name was Robin?"

"Aye, it is, but people call me Puck.  You know what a 'man's man' is, right?"

Alleya nodded.  

"Well, I'm the Fairy's Fairy!" 

Alleya arched an eyebrow.  "The Fairy's Fairy?"

"Aye, well, actually, I'm not a fairy…not sure what I am really."  He landed lightly on her shoulder and pointed at the tree she had been leaning against.

"The Fairy's tree, sacred in Neverland.  There, the Fairy King, Oberon and the Fairy Queen, Tatiana, keep court over the fairies.  I jest to Oberon, and make him smile."

Puck frowned again.  "Well, that was before I got fired."

"You got fired?" Alleya said.

"Yup, I left his side and he didn't want me to jest to him anymore.  He's quite a stingy man.  Got in a rather nasty mishap with Tatiana years and years ago.  Made her fall in love with an Ass headed man."

Alleya laughed and she walked away from the tree.  Puck led her all around Neverland, pointing out the 'Secret' entrance to Pan's hideout, the mermaid's of mermaid lagoon, the icy mountain peaks, and the black castle.

Alleya paused and stood there, staring at the castle.  "It's rather nice in my opinion," she told Puck.

"Aye, that it is.  Come, I'll show you Croc cove."

Alleya covered her nose and wrinkled her eyes in distaste as they rounded the corner to Croc Cove.  It stank of death.  She looked for the source and didn't have to look far.

The rotting corpse of the croc was on its side, guts spilling out and glistening in the sun.  She walked forward cautiously.

"Who-eee! Boy, does that stink!" Puck muttered.  Alleya knelt next to the body of the croc and poked it.  Its skin was hard.

"Rigor Mortis has set." She muttered softy.  Puck landed on the croc's nose.  

"Wonder what killed her.  Right old crazy one she was, always going after that Hook character."

Alleya glanced sideways and caught a glimpse of something shiny in a puddle of blood.  She stood and walked over to it.

"Looks like she ate him though, wonder how she got this long cut?" Puck muttered, pulling the skin back and looking inside the croc.

"I think he cut his way out."  Puck flew over to her.

"He?"

"Hook, I think he's still alive."

She caressed the bloody hook and rigging that the captain himself had tossed aside earlier.

"And I think he'll be wanting this back…"


	6. Alleya boards the Jolly Roger

Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I haven't been in the mood to write lately. Anyway, I highly recommend the book Cap't Hook to anyone who loves James and wants to know his back story. It's written by the same guy who did the screenplay for the movie Hook and is a very good read.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Cobra

Chapter Six: Alleya Boards the _Jolly Roger_

Alleya sat near the water's edge at the Croc's Cove and pulled out a rag. She dipped it in the water and began to rub it in slow circles over the rigging. The leather had become stiff with the blood. Soon, the dark brown began to shine.

She then moved to the metal portions of the rigging. She oiled them and made sure they all moved right and finally picked up the hook. She rubbed it until it shone in the light of the setting sun.

"Well, what do you think Puck?"

"I think you did a fine job, now, lets go find the pirates!" He said impatiently. Alleya smiled and they took to the air.

666

The pirates lounged about on board the _Jolly Roger_. Many were asleep. They were bored. Really, really bored. Hook had stayed confined to his cabin since he had realized that Smee had forgotten his hook and rigging.

Smee was on 'watch', not that there was anything to watch for. Pan believed that Hook was dead and that the pirates no longer posed a threat without the leadership of the Demon King.

But everything was about to change.

666

"Hello!"

"YAHH!" Smee yelled. His eyes flew open and he was shocked to see a fairy like creature in front of him.

"Can you tell me where to find Captain Hook?"

"Hook don't want no visitors…" Smee said shakily, surprised by the sudden appearance of the fairy.

He heard the crew gasp and he turned. A girl stood there, a dagger at her hip.

"I think he'll want to see me."

"What makes you think that, girly?"

The girl smiled.

"I have something he wants."

666

Alleya stared in distaste at the pirates. They were a ragtag group of sailors who looked as though they had never seen a female in pants before.

_They probably haven't_ she thought. The one with the beard and the molted parrot on his shoulder stared at her.

"And what could you possibly have that the Cap'n wants?" He sneered. She flipped her bag over her shoulder and pulled it open. She stuck her hand in and paused, looking at the pirate.

"This," she said, and with a dramatic flair, she pulled out Hook's hook.

The pirates stared at it, and then at the girl with it. She glared at them with cold blue eyes.

Smee pointed. "He's in his cabin, and not in the greatest of moods."

"Obliged," she said. "Puck!" The fairy creature grinned, showing pointed teeth and flew up and landed on the girl's shoulder. She walked purposely towards the cabin and entered without knocking.

666

James was sitting next to a porthole, staring silently out the window. He heard to door open.

"Smee, damn you man, leave me alone!" he snarled.

"I don't know who Smee is, captain, but I have something you may want."

James froze. It was a female's voice, one that he had never heard before. He stood up angrily and faced the imposter.

The first thing he noticed were her eyes, they were periwinkle blue, and twinkling with some sick pleasure. The second thing he noticed was the fairy on her shoulder. He glared at it.

"There's no such thing as fairies."

The fairy gasped, grabbed his chest, and swooned, falling from the girl's shoulder. He hit the ground with a dull thump. The girl just shook her head. James stalked forward, ready to bodily shove the girl from his quarters, when the fairy leapt to his feet and flew just in front of James' face.

"There is no such thing as fairies!" James spat again.

The fairy shrugged. "Maybe so, your captainship, but I not be a fairy! The name is Puck!"

James, who had never met a fairy who was not a fairy before, just stared.

"Enough Puck," the girl said softly. This brought Hook's attention back to her.

"What did you have to give me?" he asked with a sneer. She held out her satchel and pulled out…

His hook and rigging. He snatched it out of her hands.

"Where did you find this?"

"In croc cove. I cleaned and oiled it, it was pretty nasty."

James stalked over to his bunk and began to remove his shirt. The girl just stood there.

"What is your name?"

"Alleya."

Alleya, what a strange name, he thought as he strapped the rigging on over his bare chest. He put his shirt back on and turned around. She was over near the corner of his quarters, her head resting on the side of the ship.

"Your ship is depressed," Alleya said to him.

"You talk to ships?"

"You talk to her, why can't I? I can understand her."

James stared at the girl, this Alleya. Where had she come from? He voiced his question.

"London."

"Did you come with Pan and the other one, what was her name…" what was the name of the girl that Smee had talked about?

"Jane?" Alleya positively spat the name. "Unfortunately, Jane is my older sister."

"That makes you…Wendy's daughter…" James growled. This girl looked nothing like Wendy.

"Yes, although they kept me locked in a cell for my entire life!"

James now took a moment to observe Alleya. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as his own. Her face was narrow, giving an almost impish look to her.

"Now why would Wendy do that?"

"I'm dying," Alleya said simply. James looked her up and down.

"I have a rare disease, so rare they don't even have a name for it, and it slowly eats me away…but here, in Neverland…"

"One can not die by illness," James said. "You're healthy here." He leaned against the bulkhead and continued to watch her. He had to admit, it was nice to have someone intelligent to talk to.

"I sense that you really don't like your sister."

"We hate each other. She didn't want me to come, but Tinkerbell said she would bring me if Peter refused to. As soon as we arrived here, I split off so I wouldn't have to stare at my sister's ugly mug drooling over a twelve year old boy," she finished violently.

James suppressed a smile. This girl could be an asset to the crew.

"You said you could understand the _JR_?"

"That's the name of your ship, right? The _Jolly Roger?_" He nodded.

"Yes, she wants to look new again. We need to beach her and seal all the holes, clean out the bilge hold, get new sails and ropes, and make her feel loved again."

James pushed off the wall. "My thoughts exactly. Tell Smee to beach her at Croc Cove."

"Smee the one with the beard and the molted parrot?"

James nodded. Alleya turned and ran out the door onto the deck. James patted the ship's walls.

"Soon, _Jolly, R,_ soon."

666

Alleya flew above the pirates. They gaped at her. "Oi, Captain Hook wants the _Jolly Roger _beached at Croc Cove."

They stared at her. How could a girl show up and take command of their ship?

Alleya sighed, flew down, grabbed one of the pirates by the scruff of his shirt and threw him overboard. He yelped and hit the water.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Get on it!"

The pirates scrambled to do what the strange flying girl said before another one got thrown over.

Alleya perched herself on the rail on the forecastle and grinned in amusement. "And someone get that pirate out of the water," she called out.

Puck was rolling around, laughing. "You fit right in!"

"Yes, she does," James said as he walked out of his cabin. His blue eyes danced dangerously as he surveyed his pirate crew. He rested his hook on Alleya's shoulder; she didn't tense or move away as he thought she would, she just sat there.

"The _Jolly R _likes you, and she'd like you to stay."

"Oh don't worry, _JR, _I don't plan on leaving."


End file.
